halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Chimera Team Alpha
Chimera Team Alpha is an action/comedy Halo: Reach Machinima series created by Superior Masters Productions and written/directed by x Master Rob x. It is set months after the end of the Human-Covenant War and revolves around the experimental Elite/Spartan partnership of Niblick (the Elite) and Crackshot (the Spartan), as well as their boss, Admiral Jim Tyrell. It is set on both Earth and Forge World, as Team Alpha continually travels between the two. It has been featured on the 343icommunity Youtube Channel. Overview Season 1 The season begins with Admiral Tyrell re-recruiting Niblick and Crackshot into Team Alpha to investigate the newly-discovered Forge World, also known as the prototype Halo, Installation -01. By utilizing a special teleporter, Team Alpha can quickly travel between Earth and Forge World, and the season involves the misadventures of Team Alpha and Tyrell as they investigate the Forerunner facilities on Forge World or deal with other bureaucratic shenanigans related to the project, such as a debreifing from a high official, shipments of supplies, and diplomacy with the Sangheili Separatists who provide the Elites for the Chimera Teams. Characters *Crackshot (Master Jackosan) *Niblick (Master Jackosan) *Admiral Jim Tyrell (Abnormacus) *Councilman Randle (Chuck Ripsteak) Episode Guide Season One #A Hard Place #Point of View #Containment #Divine Light Reception Chimera Team Alpha has received positive reviews, with particular praise given to the voicing and characterization of Tyrell and Crackshot. The writing and visual gags have also been positively received by the 343icommunity, with some commentators calling the show hilarious and brilliant. Some criticism, however, has been leveled towards the filtered voicing of Niblick the Elite, which some perceive as forced, as well as the static camera shots and faulty sound mixing in the early episodes. Subsequent episodes have sought to correct these faults. Trivia *The first season was originally planned to have 6 episodes, but due to the slow development, it was decided that 4 was more practical and that Episode 4: Divine Light worked as a decent season ending. *The headquarters of the team, Spife Base, is a parody of Sword Base, as a spife is a combination of a spoon and a knife. It is unknown why the base is called this, but it is probably due to Tyrell being facetious. *The characters of Niblick and Crackshot are both voiced by Master Jackosan, with a filter used to create the voice of Niblick the Elite. *A second season is anticipated, which will be filmed on the Halo 4 engine. How the show will integrate Niblick given that Halo 4 does not allow Elites as playable characters is unknown. Gallery Niblick Club.jpg|Niblick, as he runs Club Niblique in Tokyo. Crackshot Island.jpg|Crackshot thinks of a way to escape the rock island. Tyrell Brief.jpg|Admiral Tyrell at his usual spot in the Spife Base command center. Point of View.jpg|Tyrell and Randle walk in to Team Alpha's quarters at the worst possible time. Full Team Teleporter.jpg|Tyrell shows Team Alpha the special teleporter that leads to Forge World. Wendigo Asylum.jpg|The Wendigos attack Team Alpha at Asylum. External Links *343icommunity Channel * Superior Masters Productions Youtube Channel Category:Machinima